


Capt'in Isabela

by padawanhilary



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drinking Songs, Implied Sexual Content, Isabela (Dragon Age) and Innuendo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary
Summary: A member of Isabela's crew penned a tavern song.





	Capt'in Isabela

Say! Drink up, me hearties, drink up, boys and girls  
No tellin’ yet how many days  
Before our flag unfurls  
Look! ‘Bela’s got us stranded, so in Kirkwall here we be!  
We’ve got our ale, so tell a tale and let’s see what we see

There’s Capt’in Isabela, ye’ll meet her bye and bye  
She’s just as quick to grab yer arse  
As look ye in the eye  
At least she got the rum off when we hit upon the shore!  
She’s got our back - and what a rack! Thank th’ Maker she’s a whore

Well! Drink up, me fellows, drink up all ye can!  
It could be only hours yet  
Before we leave this land  
That’s what we keep on hearin’, and it’s what we all believe  
So mark the time and drink the wine! We’ll be ready, soon, to leave

Our Capt’in Isabela, you know she’s strong and hale  
She’ll hardly even need a crew  
To set the ship a-sail  
But what she’ll never tell ye is the secret of the boast!  
She’ll swab and work and never shirk - if the galley’s makin’ toast

Oh! Drink up, me maties, drink it till it’s gone!  
At last she’s given us the word  
We’ll be gettin’ us along  
Raise yer final tankard and take yer final bite  
We’re goin’ home, the sea to roam, she’ll get us out of shite

Now Capt’in Isabela, she’s never one for tears  
Ye know by now she’s got respect  
So put away your fears  
We’re all in for our lives now, to the sirens with the shore!  
Here’s where it starts, so kiss my arse! Back where we were before.

Now! Drink up, me brothers, drink it all away  
We’re back aboard our famous boat  
Afore the light o’ day  
We’re sailin’ and we’re drinkin’, that’s how it ought to be!  
With Capt’in Tits an’ Naughty Bits fer all eternity!

~ ~ ~ ~

“Huh.” Isabela examines the parchment that Varric found lying on a table here in the Hanged Man. She studies the penmanship a moment before turning it over to look at the back side. Nothing. “You have no idea who wrote it?” she asks Varric. 

“Nope. And before you ask: no. It wasn’t me. I could do better than ‘starts’ and ‘arse.’”

“It’s good,” she counters, raising her tankard in a little toast to the song. “I like it. ‘Captain Tits and Naughty Bits.’ Someone’s clever.” She gave a fond, proud little smirk.

Varric scoffs lightly, then drinks a bit of the infamous Hanged Man swill. “That’s not clever, it’s Truth with a capital T.” 

Isabela leans over and lightly punches his arm. “Not to say I won’t have a bit of fun with it. I’ll get them all in the hold and start threatening keelhauls till I get a confession. Then I’ll pin a bloody medal on his chest.”

“It might have been a woman.” 

“Then I’ll pin myself on her chest,” Isabela grins. “Thank the Maker I’m a whore.”

-end-


End file.
